Series of Firsts
by Onyx-and-Moonstone
Summary: A oneshot series, or series of oneshots.  However you care to say it.  Max and Fang have child, Jasper Talon.  This is a series on his 'firsts'.  So read if you care.  Rated T because I do not know how out of hand this may get.  Up to you.
1. First Word

First Word- The reason behind the title is pretty simple: the Faxy couple had a kid and this is a series of oneshots about that kid's first whatevers. First word, step, flight, whatever. In FACT, if you want me to do a specific 'first' let me know, and I'll see what I can do. Though I have to tell you I am no good at sensual stuff. So read and review. And yeah, this is the sequel to Senseless behavior, but you don't have to read that to read this. But it's pretty good so go ahead and read it if you want.

A baby's first words are something exciting. And something that can be easily missed. Max almost did.

Max spun on her combat clad heel and rushed over to the baby crib in the corner. Jasper Talon sat in the navy blue crib, playing with his toes. As Max reached for her baby, he giggled like the year old baby that he was and stroked his mama's face. She smiled and kissed his palm.

"Did you say something, Jazz?" she asked the child. He looked at her with intelligent blue eyes, the eyes of his mother. He laughed and threw his head back, making Max smile widely. "Silly boy, I thought I heard you say 'Jasper'," Max said. Max read somewhere during her pregnancy with the small boy that speaking to a baby as you would an adult, could speed their talking progress. If he had just said what she thought he had, they were definitely right.

The baby giggled as his mother said his name. "Jasper!" he shrieked, clapping his hands gleefully. Max laughed out loud, kissing Jazz's cheeks and forehead. His soft baby skin felt healthily warm under her lips. She settled the boy onto her left hip and walked back toward the bedroom door. She flicked off the light switch and walked down the short hallway to the flock family room. A fortunate surprise revealed itself weeks after the 'twins' delivery; the Maximum Ride bank card was the plastic-y gateway to enough money to buy a small house.

Only Nudge and Tiffany-Krystal were home. Fang was at work; saving up for if and when the Maximum Ride bank card quit spewing cash. Iggy was at a nearby college, Angel and the Gasman were at school too.

"Nudge, guess what Jazz just said," Max said cheerfully, sitting next to Nudge and Tiffany on the plush couch. Nudge's brown eyes widened.

"Little Jasper said his first words?!" Nudge squealed, launching into a conversation almost completely excluding Max. Max regretted this instantly. "That is so cool! I wonder when Tif will say her first! It would be so cool if she said hers today! Then it would be just like their birthday! I wonder what they'll be? Oh, it would be so cute if she said mommy or daddy. Or something totally random! Or maybe…" Nudge trailed off as Max moved off the couch. "Where are you going?" she asked, crestfallen. Max turned, frowning at Nudge.

"I was going to tell you something about Jasper," Max said, beginning to walk out of the room again. Nudge shifted Tiffany on her lap before calling out to Max.

"Wait, Max. Hang on, I want to know, I'm sorry. I'll shut up. Tell me," she pleaded. Even nineteen year old Bambi eyes worked like magic. Max smiled and sunk back on the couch next to Nudge.

"He said his own name!" she informed Nudge. Jasper squirmed in Max's lap, reaching for Tiffany-Krystal's pacifier.

Nudge's jaw dropped. Actually, Max and Fang had told the flock to say Jasper's name around the developing baby as much as possible, just so it would be his first word. Funny how things work out.

"Let's talk for Aunt Nudge," Max cooed, grabbing Jasper's hand away from the pacifier. "Okay, let's say it. Say, Jasper!" Max coaxed. Jasper smiled at her, remaining silent. Max's shoulders slumped. "Come on, Jasper," she half-whined.

"Jasper!" Jasper repeated, slapping his hands together again. Nudge laughed and clapped with him. This brought uproariously baby laughter from both the babies.

"That's so cute!" Nudge said. She frowned at her child. "Why won't you talk? Say…Mommy!" she commanded. The little girl smiled at her, still clapping her hands. "Mommy!" Nudge repeated. Still, Tiffany-Krystal remained silent. "Say…Jasper?" she tried.

"Jasper!" Jasper said. Max laughed and stood up from the couch. Fang should be home any minute. She left the room, Nudge still trying to make Tiffany talk.

"Are we going to tell daddy what we said today?" she asked Jasper, setting him on the king sized bed. Jasper muttered a string of unintelligible mumbles, before shoving his thumb in his mouth. Max smiled and checked the clock on the wall; two thirty-four. Fang would be home any minute. His shift at Bricks, a clothing store, was over at two fifteen. It was on the other side of Boston.

At that moment, the fire escape outside the bedroom creaked and moaned in protest under sudden weight. A dark pair of wings ruffled outside the window. Fang opened the window that faced the alley and climbed into the room. With his eyes on the ground, he closed the window. Fang turned and almost jumped at the site of Max and his kid on the bed. Emphasis on almost, Fang was too well composed to be surprised.

"Hey Max," he said, gliding up to the bed and kissing Max on the lips. Then, more playfully, "Hey, Jasper!" he said.

"Jasper!" Jasper said giddily at the sound of his name. And it turns out, Fang could be taken by surprise. His jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened. His dark chocolate eyes darted up to Max's blue ones. She grinned, holding Jasper's hands in the air.

"Hey, honey," Max said. She lifted Jasper off her lap and offered him to Fang. He yanked off his jacket and chucked it across the room. He sat cross legged on the bed across from Max and grabbed his little boy and set him in his black jean clad lap.

"When did this happen?" Fang asked, letting Jasper play with the buttons on his shirt. Jasper tugged at one and it popped off, much to the baby's delight. Fang stared at the small black button in his child's hand.

"Angel can fix that…," Max said, taking the button so the baby wouldn't swallow it. Angel recently started making her own clothes and was quite handy with a needle and thread. Then again, so was Fang, the flock medic. "Um, Jazz said his name about fifteen minutes ago. Nudge in in the living room," she added. "I'm going to go get a drink, do you want anything?" she asked Fang. Instead of answering, Fang gathered up his baby in one arm and took hold of Max's hand with his free hand. Jasper giggled and started talking to Fang, more senseless garble. He always told Fang all about his day. Fang listened attentively. The little family walked to the kitchen. They passed the living room and saw Nudge asleep with the baby in the crib next to the couch.

"I'm getting water, do you want some?" Max asked, grabbing a cup from the cupboard. Fang nodded. Max grabbed another cup and filled them both with clean, filtered water. A sippy cup was cooling in the fridge, Max retrieved it. She set the three cups on the table and sat with her fiancé and their child as they drank their fill.


	2. First Step

First Step Jasper one year Max nineteen

The first steps, also very exciting. Though most babies use a piece of furniture or a hand to hold themselves up while walking about, their first actual step, unaided, is quite a feat.

"Jasper, come to daddy," Fang called. Jasper cruised the living room, his little hands grasping the couch and chairs. He had yet to walk on his own two feet, and Fang was doing all he could to get him there.

Fang sat back on his haunches, hands rested on his knees. Jasper smiled, revealing a cluster of little white teeth sticking out of his gums. All afternoon, Fang sat on the floor of the living room, coaxing Jasper across the carpet. He started forward along the blue recliner. As he got to the end of the arm, the front door to the apartment opened. Max walked through the doorway with an armful of grocery bags. Fang eased up to grab Jasper and walk into the kitchen. He set Jasper in the highchair and walked over to the table where Max had set the bags down.

"Hey," he greeted. Max smiled at him.

"Hi, how was your day?" she asked. She stuck a bag of bread on the green tiled counter. She'd have to buy another in two days.

Fang shrugged. Max worked at a nearby grocery store and had spent half the day there. She got a discount on food there. They really tried not to depend on the credit card. Who knew where the money was coming from? Furthermore, who knew why it was still coming?

"Good, Jasper's getting closer to walking I think. And Maggie called, the message is on the board," Fang said. Maggie was her boss. Max rolled her eyes.

They finished putting the groceries away in silence. Jasper gurgled words here and there, slapping his palms on the tray in front of him.

"Come on, I'm beat. Let's watch some TV." Max stuffed a cookie in her mouth and started into the living room. Fang lifted Jasper out of the chair and followed her. Max was sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels. Fang sat down almost soundlessly next to her. She smiled as he laced their fingers together. In his opinion, she needed another job. This one just exhausted her. People just weren't her thing.

Jasper grumbled in Fang's lap. Fang put him on the ground to crawl around. But instead, little Jasper Talon Ride surprised both of his tired parents. He walked! He walked, if a bit unsteady, to his plush eagle on the opposite chair. Max did a double take, then slid off the couch. Fang was right behind her.

"Jasper," Max called, leaning against the couch. He turned around, holding his eagle in a chokehold.

"Ee-gull," he said, stressing both syllables. Max grinned. Fang had a crooked smile on his face as he watched his little boy walk back over to him. Jasper let himself and his small eagle flop over Fang's outstretched legs. He laid there on his back, enjoying the attention his parents gave him.

* * *

Review, but preferably just if you liked it. But ya know, if you didn't like it so much, go ahead and review. Try to make twenty-five.


	3. First UhOh Moment

Umm...well WARNING! I guess...this chapter contains Faxness. Some are offended by that. But If you are, you probably shouldn't be reading this. They are a couple, and there will be Faxness. I mean, they're the FAXY COUPLE! Anyways. Here ya go.

First Uh-oh Moment

Jasper Two

Max Twenty

"Where are my keys?" Max called to the flock around the house. Iggy grunted something from the middle of a tangle of colorful wires. Max walked to his doorway and peered into the dark room.

"I heard Jasper or Tif walking down the- no, it was Jasper, Tif's out with Nudge. Anyway, he was walking down the hall earlier with something that jingled," Iggy offered, twisting three thin wires together. Max rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath. The keys opened the door to the new travel agency she'd opened; without them, she'd have to break in the back door, again.

"Jasper, baby boy!" she called down the narrow hallway. "Jazz, where are you?"

"He's in here," Fang called, almost too quietly for Max to hear. His voice came from behind her, in the shadowy end of the hall. The light burnt out a year ago; the flock was too lazy to replace it. There was a perfectly good light at the other end of the hall. The Ride family's room was at the end of the hall on the left.

Max spun and walked to the bedroom door. It was slightly ajar, though no light came from the room beyond. Max heard voices; women's voices inside. They laughed at something another man said. She recognized the voices as those of a flock's favorite television comedy. When Max nudged the door open, she saw Fang composed on the California king sized bed, watching the sitcom. Fang watched T.V. but rarely laughed at any of it.

"Hey…where's Jazzy?" Max asked softly, looking around the dim room. Fang tugged at a lumpy blanket on the bed next to him. It fell away from a sleeping Jasper.

"Come here, lay next to me," Fang whispered. Max crossed the spacious room and sunk down next to Fang on their bed. "When do you leave?" he whispered, kissing her neck, just under her ear. Max shivered and snuggled up against his chest.

"Uh…ten." Max craned her neck to see the red LED clock on the nightstand. Nine twenty-four, it read. Fang's lips were still on her neck. And sometimes, when Fang did this, Max began to ramble. "You don't have work today, right? I think Nudge is out all day with Angel. And well, leaving Jazz with the Gasman didn't work out so great last time. That grease they use is _not _easy to wash off." Fang nodded, still kissing her neck.

Jasper gurgled next to them. Fang momentarily quit distracting Max with his lips to check on the child. He rolled over and fell back into sleep. Fang turned his attention back on his wife. She was flipping through the few channels on the small television with a vacant stare.

Fang touched his pale lips to Max's cheek. Her channel shuffling slowed as he moved his lips down her jaw line and then down the length of her pale throat. The shuffling stopped altogether when his lips met her shoulder.

Max turned her head toward Fang, bringing her hand up to his head, redirecting it to look her in the eyes. She moved her palm down to the side of his face, resting it on his cheek. Their lips met softly, at first. The kiss deepened and got more heated. Fang wrapped his arm around Max's narrow back and shifted her so the front of her body was against him. She snaked her fingers in his long black hair, dropping the remote on the floor. It clattered, the batteries spilling out.

"What was that?" Iggy called from down the hall. The Ride couple ignored him. They could almost hear him rolling his eyes; Fang smirked. Rising up with his arm still around her back, Fang lifted Max and laid her beneath him. His hands supported his weight on either side of Max's head. The blanket next to them moved but they paid it no mind. Just a baby shifting in his sleep.

"I love you, Fang," Max whispered breathlessly; air sacs never held enough air for this. "But I _do _have to leave pretty soon."

Fang slipped his hand up the side of her shirt. "There's enough time," he said and his lips slipped down to her defined collarbone. Max chuckled and wrapped her leg around his lower back, forcing him closer to her. He grunted as his knees spread sideways from the sudden pressure. Max laughed again. "I love you, too." Fang was still nipping at her neck area so Max played with the long strands of hair. She'd braid it, but he'd get mad.

Fang pulled at the black tank top Max wore, but she tugged a chunk of hair back rather insistently. He stopped and looked in her blue eyes, his own questioning.

"We can't do that with the baby right here," she said, looking at the lumpy blanket. Fang slumped. "Put him in the crib." Fang's head snapped up again. He removed himself from over Max and went for the blanket. He pulled it back slowly. No baby. His head whipped around the room. No baby. "What?" Max asked, laying next to him. No baby! Fang's mind screamed. Instead of answering, Fang got off the bed and checked beneath it. No baby! Max caught on and clambered off the bed as well. She ran to the open closet and flipped on the light. No baby. She turned to face Fang, he was checking the pillows in the corner.

Two words came from the connected bathroom. "Uh-oh," said a child's voice. Max's eyes widened. Fang was already at the bathroom door. Max rushed over to look inside. Jasper was standing, looking in the toilet. It was slowly refilling after a recent flush. Then, two words came to Max's mind.

_Your keys. _

"Why thank you," Max thought. Stupid Jeb. Stupid toilet! Max let out a groan and slumped over to her son. He looked up at her with big bambi eyes. Max knelt next to him, looking in the bowl. There were only two keys on the ring, easy to flush down the loo.

"Jazzy, what have you done?" she asked, eyes downcast. Now she had to call the company cleaner, the woman that came to clean the travel agency where Max worked. She had the other key. Jasper giggled softly. She frowned. "Bad boy. That was a bad thing to do," she admonished. Jasper's little face broke and he began to cry. Max breathed in deeply, unwilling to give in. He had to know what was wrong. Fang finally walked into the small bathroom and hooked his hands under Jasper's arms. He lifted him and took him back into the bedroom and set him in the old playpen. With a last look down the toilet bowl, Max walked into the room behind them. Fang was rubbing the child's back between his wings to calm him. It worked and Jasper began to fall asleep under the rhythm of the small circles.

"I need to get going," Max said. She grabbed her slit-backed windbreaker, meaning she meant to fly to work today. "I have to stop by the maid's for the key. Jasper flushed mine." Fang stopped rubbing his little boy's back and looked at him, slightly astonished. Max walked to the playpen and kissed the baby's head gently. Then she caught Fang's lips with hers and kissed him goodbye. "See you tonight," she said and walked out the door.

**Get to Fifty review, and I'll post the next chapter :) Bitte, of course. **


	4. First Flight

4

First flight 

Jasper four 

Max twenty two

Jasper Talon Ride was exactly four years old to the day when Fang and Max decided to take him on his first flight. Tiffany-Krystal wasn't quite ready to take to the air just yet, so the family of three went out alone.

Fang thought the whole idea was bad to begin with. Teaching a four year old to fly just didn't seem like the right thing to do. What if he wanted to run away? What if he decided to show someone his amazing skill? Max had all confidence in him though. She thought any person with wings as great as theirs, should be taught to fly as soon as possible. She didn't want her child to live a decade of his life unable to fly, as she had spent her childhood. She was also adamant that he would never feel the compulsion to run away from home.

"Come on, Jazzy," Max called, letting herself free fall backwards off the sheer rock cliff. Little Jasper ran happily toward the edge of the cliff. So far, he had shown promising signs of super human strength, speed, and fearlessness. A nasty combination.

Fang grabbed the back of Jasper's blue crew neck, slit backed tee shirt. He gave his toddler a stern look, strictly forbidding him to follow in his mother's shoes. Max floated back up to the grassy flat at the top of the cliff. She had her arms across her chest and a pouting look on her face.

"Max," Fang started sternly. "He can't just go leaping off cliffs like that. He's hardly used his wings." Max smiled at him tolerantly.

"I would have caught him," she said matter-of-factly. Jasper nodded exuberantly. He also had all confidence in his mother. She never let him down.

"It's my birthday!" Jasper said indignantly. "I want to jump off the rocks like momma did!" he demanded. He also knew what he wanted.

"Yeah, _dad_," Max taunted. "Let us have a little fun." She smiled widely at him. He stared at her for a moment, finally stepping back, muttering that he thought it was a bad idea. It wasn't that he was worried Max wouldn't catch their child, he was worried that the child would try to do something stupid. Like using his limitless super speed to evade his mother and ultimately hurt himself.

"Yes!" Jasper exclaimed, punching his fist in the air as he'd seen Uncle Gazzy and Uncle Iggy do.

"Let's go!" Max crouched over and grabbed the boy around the waist. He giggled gleefully. Fang smiled at the sight of his wife and child on the cliff; the long grass swaying around their twirling feet, wild flowers lolling about, wispy clouds spread over the sparkling royal blue sky free of smog. Max set the boy down and looked at Fang, an infectious grin on her beautiful face. Not a spec of make up on her face.

"Mommy!" Jasper demanded the attention of his mother. She kept her eyes on Fang and stepped backwards off the cliff again. Jasper chanced a look back at his father before jumping off the cliff. His shrill scream could be heard echoing off the canyon walls. The scream turned to piercing giggles as his mother caught him. Fang walked quickly to the edge of the cliff and looked over. Max was flying Jasper back up to him. He was wriggling, trying to get out of his mother's arms. He wanted to fly, not be carted around.

"Okay, Jasp," Max said. "Let's fly!" The two landed on the ground next to Fang. Jasper hopped in circles around Fang and fluttered his ashen wings. The tip of his left wing brushed Fang's face; startling him sideways a few steps. He crashed into Max, knocking her down. Fang tripped over her helter-skelter legs and landed on his rear next to her.

"I'm sawwy," Jasper cried, eyes rounded as he crouched down next to his parents. Fang chuckled. He grabbed Jasper to his chest and tickled him in all the right places. He giggled uproariously. Max collected herself and towered over the two, unable to keep the smirk off her face.

"Wait! Stop! I wanna fly!" Jasper managed between involuntary bouts of laughter. Fang released him with a smile on his face. Jasper jumped up and shook himself off as Fang stood next to Max.

"Alright!" Max said, clapping her hands together. "Release those wings!" She instructed in an authoritative voice. Jasper grinned and with a slight crouch, he snapped out his wings. "Flap, kid, flap!" Jasper began to flap his nine foot span and was soon hovering above the grass, if a bit unsteady.

"Nice," Fang congratulated. He walked a slow circle around the toddler and nodded his head approvingly. "Go higher," he commanded. The child hesitated before slowly gaining altitude. He faltered at five feet above ground and fell to the earth. "It's okay, try again." Fang said calmly. Jasper, needing no encouragement, leapt off the ground and whipped out his wings again. This time, there was no grin, only sheer determination. He flapped until his wings were holding his body up. Then, more quickly, he elevated to five feet above the ground. "Good, steady, steady…" Fang coached. Max unfolded her own wings and floated up next to her son. Fang offered a few pointers before rushing up to join them.

"Let's go higher," suggested Max. Jasper nodded and furrowed his brow in concentration. He rose a few feet, faltered, righted himself, and found his rhythm. "Great, yeah, that's it," Max congratulated.

Jasper flew in a self conscious circle around his parents. Max smiled at him, Fang regarded him with a cool expression, as was normal for him. As Jasper became more confident in his flying, he began to grin again.

"Let's see what these bad boy's can do!" Max challenged. Jasper shot up between Max and Fang, ready to lead the way.

"I'll lead the first time around," Fang said, maneuvering his way around the small boy and his erratically moving wings; nothing a little more practice couldn't fix.

Fang started off towards the expansive forest, keeping his distance from the deep canyon. He glanced behind him, seeing if Jasper was following alright. He was. Max flew beside him, ready to catch him if he fell. But he did well. His wing strokes got steadier, the beats more regular. He began to have fun, instead of worrying whether he was about to fall or not. He looked like a natural, because flying would come natural to him, as it did to birds.

They flew a mile above the forest before heading home again.

* * *

I'm trying really hard to finish this ff. So please bear with me. I'm working on the next chapter now. So It shouldn't be as long in waiting as last time. Review. 


End file.
